O último siciliano
by Dannu
Summary: Nao existe senao uma nobreza: ser italiano! Possuir outra nacionalidade é ridículo, ante a palavra Itália todos curvam a cabeça! Máscara da Morte e Mei numa aventura com gosto de Western italiano!


**"JÁ NÃO HÁ SENÃO UMA ÚNICA NOBREZA:**

**SER ITALIANO!**

**TER OUTRA NACIONALIDADE É RIDÍCULO...**

**ANTE A PALAVRA 'ITÁLIA' LOGO SE CURVA A CABEÇA!"**

(Mussolini)

**O.o.O **

**O ÚLTIMO SICILIANO**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**O.o.O**

**...v...v...San Giovanni Gemini...v...v...**

Agrigento, sul da Sicilia, 1878

**...v...v...v...v...**

Era um dia quente naquele início de outono ao sul da ilha siciliana. O sol, como uma bola escaldante, resplandecia em um fundo azul celeste. Na vasta colina, onde alguns montes erguiam seus cumes sobre as densas árvores, a paisagem por vezes confundiam-se com o ar insubstancial, assemelhando-se a uma confusa miragem.

A terra, seca e batida, de coloração marron, trazia sulcos profundos, fabricados pela lama, fabricada pelas chuvas primaveris, que naquele ano havia castigado os humildes camponeses.

Algumas casinhas, que indicava a aproximação da pequena cidade de san Giovanni Gemini, já podiam ser divisadas ao longe. Era a hora em que o sol, a pino no céu, marcava a chegada do meio-dia.

- Come sta, Francesco?

O taberneiro saíra de seu minguado e amarelecido estabelecimento a fim de cumprimentar o recém-chegado. Este, vestido com apuro, apeou do cavalo, um belo garanhão marrom avermelhado, com elegância, revelando a nobreza de seu sangue. As suas botas de couro reluziam ao sol.

- Sono contento in trovarLa qui!

O sorridente comerciante, limpando suas mãos puídas no sujo avental, estirou uma delas para o rico cavalheiro, exibindo nas velhas feições, que o temor lhe ofertava, o melhor sorriso que pôde encontrar.

Porém, o cavalheiro, encarando-o com irritação, desdenhou-lhe o cumprimento, mordendo um galhinho de oliveira, passando por ele e indo alojar-se numa das mesas vazias.

**O.o.O**

Já havia vários dias que caminhavam sem descansar. Embora preferissem dormir nas altas horas da madrugada, antes do nascer do sol já na estrada se encontravam. Como só possuiam um cavalo já gasto e velho, o pai consentia que seu rebento lhe fosse montado. Embora estivesse deveras exausto e com fome, Marco não reclamava.

- Sta lontano, babo? - perguntou com voz rouquenha.

O homem espadaúdo, conduzindo o animal pela rédea, voltou sua cabeça na direção do filho, encarando-o naqueles belos olhos azuis, os olhos dos D'Angeri.

- No, figlio! No ne sta lontano! - respondeu-lhe Pietro.

- Ho fame!

À essa palavra, o pai estacou o passo, virando-se completamente para ele. Marco abixou os olhos, sentidno-se culpado por dar às palavras seus pensamentos.

As provações pelas quais Pietro estava a passar, mostravam-se deveras desesperadoras. Como podia ele infundir-lhe mais esta preocupação, com seus egoísmos?

- Guarda, figlio...

O pai começou, buscando seus olhos por baixo da boina.

- ...Non ti devi preoccupare! Ce la saperemo cavare, capisci?

- Sì, papá! - retrucou o menino.

Pietro sorriu-lhe e pondo-se de costas, voltou a concentrar-se na estrada ardente. Marco suspirou. No auge de seus doze anos já vira coisas que preferia esquecer. O vento batia-lhe nos cabelos azuis.

**O.o.O**

- No! - o taberneiro sorriu nervoso - Non voglio denaro!

Completou quando o estranho homem, carregando um belo relógio de ouro na algibeira, fez menção de tirar dinheiro para pagar a conta.

- Gli uomini Ferrari ci son tutti benvenuti! - e sua face iluminou-se.

O cavalheiro, desistindo da ação, repuxou o sobretudo.

- Bambina! - gritou o taberneiro para o interior do bar - Porti i cigarretti!

- Voglio bere vino! - esbravejou o nobre, desdenhoso.

A mocinha, ao que tudo indicava, filha do taberneiro, trouxe o pedido e mais uma garrafa de líquido doce, colocando-os na mesa.

- Cigarretti di Pisa! Ne vuoi uno? - ofereceu o amedrontado proprietário.

- Voglio vino!

E encarando o taberneiro, o estranho cavalheiro retirou da caixa alguns cigarros, cheirando-os com devassidão e guardando-os nos bolsos do sobretudo. Entusiasmado pela aprovação, o garçon tomou de mais alguns e os pôs, ele mesmo, no casaco de tecido grosso.

**O.o.O**

- Venga, Marco!

Chamou o pai, ajudando-o a descer do cavalo. Marco bateu as roupas para desamassá-las. Há dias que trazia a mesma roupa de baixo e como não sabia quando poderia apreciar um banho, tentava mantê-la a mais asseada possível.

- Aspetta! - pediu o pai – C'è una taverna dove poteremo mangiar qualcosa!

O menino assentiu com a cabeça. Após quase dois dias sem forrar o estômago, finalmente veria um prato de sopa diante de si. Sorriu, virando-se para a entrada da cidade, a fim de apreciá-la. Os pêlos de seu pescoço engedraram-se.

- Babo! - chamou o menino, de forma desesperada - Babo! Il cavallo! Guarda, papá!

As faces de pai e filho tomaram um aspecto de enlevamento. A figura do belo alazão vermelho escuro desenhou-se diante deles. E aquela máscara...

Uma grotesca máscara negra que recobria a cara e a crina do animal, deixando-lhe apenas os olhos fogosos a mostra. A máscara que prenunciava mal agouro...A máscara da morte!

**O.o.o**

- Ci può tornar sempre che lo voglia!

Dizia o taberneiro, enquanto via o visitante erguer-se da mesa, aprumando-se e fazendo menção de partir. Agora poderia respirar aliviado.

- Di' al signore Ferrari che ci manca! - completou entre o alegre e o sossegado pela visita terminada. - A presto! ArrivederLa!

O nobre cavalheiro não voltou-se para despedir-se, nem ao menos o olhou. Caminhava bastante satisfeito, vagarosamente, em direção de seu cavalo, amarrado à cerca. Estava prestes a alcançá-lo, quando uma voz sobrepujou-o pelas costas.

- Signore Francesco! - chamou Pietro, encaminhando-se para ele - Signore Francesco!

Este parecia não prestar-lhe atenção, pôs não se deu ao trabalho de voltar-se.

- Signore Francesco! - insistia Pietro - Sto a chiamarLa! - parou a alguns passos.

O homem mal encarado olhou para quem o abordava. Era seus olhos eram cruéis, mas Pietro não se intimidou.

- Lei m'ha ingannato! - disse - Non abbia qualche terra in Siracusa! La famiglia Ferrari non può arricchirsi con i sogni di un umile padre com'io!

Marco ousou avançar alguns passos em direção ao pai, que estava de costas para ele. Pietro segurava na mao esquerda um revólver e pelo seu temperamento, demonstrava que estava prestes a usá-lo a qualquer momento.

O menino olhava do rosto revoltado do pai para o indiferente do seu interlocutor. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, foi este que, bastante entediado, quebrou o silêncio.

- Occhio, Pietro! - respondeu - Colui che non ci rispetta, muore!

- Cento lire! - Pietro tornou, com palavras piantadas de rancor - Ne era tutto che teneva! Cento lire!

- Scalogna!

Francesco deu-lhe as costas novamente, dirigindo-se até seu animal.

- Per ché non metti la tua moglie in un bordello?- desdenhou - Così non avrai fame!

E pegando nas rédeas do animal, preparou-se para desenrrolá-las. Mas tão rápido quanto o gesto de Pietro, erguendo o revólver e o engatilhando, foi o seu que, sacando da pistola, desferiu um tiro no coração do desafortunado pai.

Marco fechou os olhos ao escutar o disparo, as feições cobertas de terror. Ao voltar a abrí-los, Francesco deixara cair a mão, olhando para o cadáver estirado sobre a terra. Seus olhos azuis profundos encontraram o rosto vitorioso do nobre senhor.

- Babo! - murmurou.

Marco aproximou-se do corpo, sacundindo-o, mas não obteve resposta. Mais uma vez, voltou-se na direção do assassino que, tranquilamente, desamarrava as cordas da frágil cerca de madeira.

- Babo...

Um ódio atroz subiu-lhe ao coração. Abaixando-se com cuidado, travou da arma que seu pai empunhara e, sem saber manejá-la muito bem, apontou-a na direção do cavalheiro.

Estava fora de si, observando-se por sobre um muro de indescritível estranheza. O estampido do revólver chamou-o à si. Um grito de mulher fê-lo saber que a bala acertara o alvo com precisão.

- Cosa c'è che non va?

Perguntava a mocinha, que ao som frenético dos tiros, correra para fora da taberna. O seu pai observava a cena completamnete aturdido.

- Che passa? - insistiu a menina.

- Il ragazzo! - apontou o taberneiro - È ucciso il signore Francesco!

- Che pazzia!

Marco deixou que a arma escorregasse de sua mão. Sentia-se mergulhado num mar ondulante, de onde não tinha forças para sair. Após alguns ínfimos segundos, caminhou em direção do homem a quem matara, observando-o com um orgulho sem igual.

Um sorriso desdenhoso, conquanto amargurado, subiu-lhe aos lábios e o canto de sua boca tremeluziu.

Agachando-se, retirou das mãos defuntas as rédeas do cavalo, que relinchou. E trazendo-o para perto de si, montou-o com destreza, apoiando-se nos belos estribos com certa dificuldade infantil.

Depois o esporeou, virou-se na direção desejada e desapareceu no horizonte.

**O.o.O DOZE ANOS DEPOIS... O.o.O**

Era uma manhã clara de verão, porém fria. A temperatura na província de Agrigento acabaria se elevando até os 25°, mas às seis horas da manhã, num pequeno quarto de motel, era quase congelante. Uma janela havia sido deixada aberta por causa do mal cheiro dos cigarros e a aurora siciliana havia roubado todo calor do ambiente.

O quarto em si parecia ter sido engolfado por uma tempestade. Esparramados pelo chão, peças de roupas íntimas e sapatos. Próximo a porta de madeira polida, conquanto gasta, restos de cigarros, misturados a garrafas de vinho derreadas, vazias, de cujos gargalos, desciam, em filetes, o restante do líquido, formando uma poça no chão.

Não era uma situação de típica de motel, mas o resultado de um aviso que alguém havia dado às arrumadeiras. Haviam alterado a placa "Não pertubem" para "Estamos transando". Mas não houve nenhuma transa naquela noite.

Adormecida na gigantesca cama de casal estava uma mulher. Vestia uma combinação escura e seus longos cabelos loiros a faziam parecer uma princesa de contos de fada. Ao seu lado, a marca funda no colchão indicava que alguém estivera deitado. E como numa cena de filme noir, havia um corpo estirado no centro do aposento.

- Giuseppe?

Chamou ela, sonolenta, tateando com a mão o local onde o dono do nome deveria estar. Nada achando, ela abriu preguiçosamente seus orbes acstanhos, tentando se situar.

- Giuseppe?

Quem havia desaparecido fora seu marido. Menos de 7 horas antes ele havia roubado as colheitas de um pobre camponês. Apoiando-se nos braços, ela sentou-se, alisando os cabelos para retirá-los dos olhos.

Foi quando um grito feroz escapou de seus lábios, encolhendo-se no leito, buscando reúgio no espelho da cama.

Ela o vira, sentado na poltrona. A face impávida, de traços firmes, os olhos de um azul sombrio a emoldurar-lhe a expressão severa, cortante, aterrorizante de seu rosto.

O sobretudo estava impecavelmente vestido. As mangas desciam-lhe pelos braços fortes, cujas mãos nuas eram largas e robustas. O chapéu, também escuro, trazido sobre os cabelos desalinhados, impedia que seu rosto ficasse totalmente a mostra e a pouca iluminação do ambiente, ajudava a mantê-lo imerso em fantasmas.

- Máscara da Morte! - ela murmurou com assombro.

- Por que me olha assim? - volveu ele, a voz parecia um sussurro grave - Parece que viu um fantasma!

- Por favor...- ela tomou um aspecto de choro.

- Até quando pensaram que conseguiriam escapar? - interrogou ele, inalterável.

- Não era nossa intenção! - ela apressou-se a dizer.

Ele deixou que um sorriso lhe aflorasse aos lábios, mas este gesto não chegou a se completar.

- Vista-se! - ordenou ele - Não é próprio de uma dama morrer nesses trajes!

- No!

E num ímpeto desesperado, ela precipitou-se para ele, desprezando o cadáver que lhe atrapalhara o caminho e sobre o qual teve de fazer um pequeno esforço para não pisar-lhe. Jogou-se, de joelhos, diante do impassível homem, agarrando-lhe as pernas, as lágrimas a cobrir-lhe as faces rosadas. Era divinamente bela. Ele a fitava com profundo enfado.

- Perdonami! - pediu ela - Io ti chiedo pietà!

- Seu marido matou muita gente inocente! - comentou o homem.

- Mas eu não o fiz! - bradou ela.

- Você o instigava! - ele concluiu em tom arrastado.

- Não! - ela afligia-se - Ele me obrigava!

- Uma rainha deve ser enterrada com seu senhor! - tornou ele, relanceando os olhos enevoados pelo quarto - É um costume tão antigo quanto a civilização!

- Eu faço o que você quiser! - anunciou ela - O que me pedir! Tudo que me ordenar! Mas não me mate!

Ele arqueou o corpo para frente a fim de que seu rosto ficasse próximo o bastante se por acaso desejasse beijá-la. Ela segurou seu olhar com candura, ajoelhada, as mãos apoiadas no regaço dele, fios de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. O olhar masculino parecia uma barreira de gelo cortante.

- Esse foi o erro de Giuseppe! - sussurrou ele, o hálito esbatendo-se sobre a face dela - Confiar em uma mulher! Ainda numa mulher de sua raça!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, derreando o corpo para frente, arqueando-se sobre o colo dele. Suas mãos apertaram-lhe as coxas rígidas, oferecendo carícias quentes, subindo pelas reentrãncias.

Seus lábios rolavam por ele, convidativos e ela ergueu o olhar para o rosto masculino sem levantar a cabeça. Seus dedos chegaram até o botão da calça. O homem a fitava bastante severo, como se não possuisse vida.

- Você pode confiar em mim...- murmurou ela em tom langoroso.

E unindo à essas palavras uma estonteante carícia com as unhas, suasmãos fizeram menção de deslocar-se na direção certamente fatal daquela estátua severa. Tão rápido quanto a perspicácia feminina, ele agarrou-lhe o pulso com agressividade, impedindo-a de completar a ação.

- Não se humilhe mais! - rosnou entre dentes - Já conheço mulheres de sua classe!

E num movimento brusco, atirou-a para o lado. Ela apertou o punho, sentindo-o latejar. O homem ergueu-se e repuxando o casaco, que caia-lhe até as panturrilhas, fitou-a com bastante irritação.

- Vista-se! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

- Para onde me levará? - indagou ela, saboreando amargamente a derrota.

- Para onde nunca deveria ter saído!

**O.o.O**

Ele observava tudo com admiração, vasculhando nas gavetas, dentro dos armários, embaixo do colchão, da cama, nas pilhas de roupas. Sorriu ao sentir, dentro do bolso de uma calça atirada em uma cadeira, algumas notas de dinheiro, arrumadas em um maço. Puxou-as, beijando-as com sofreguidão.

Ajeitando a boina enquanto metia no casaco as cédulas amassadas, dirigiu-se para o cadáver masculino, estirado no meio do quarto. Ajoelhando-se, principiou a rebuscar-lhe as vestes, estacando a mão ao sentir o contato de algo pequeno e sólido. Pegou-o.

- Accidenti!

Gritou furioso, atirando o broche para o lado.

- Non hai denaro? - reclamava aommorto - Non ci credo!

Abandonando-o, dirigiu-se para o corpo da senhora, tendo cuidado de não pisar nos cadáveres de um menino em seus 10 anos e uma mocinha que, certamente, estava entre seus 15 ou 16 anos. Uma família inteira destruída pela ambição de um só homem: Genaro Ferrari.

- Scusa, signora!

Pediu enquanto metia as mãos, apertadas em totas luvas, por debaixo das vestes, procurando jóias ou possivelmente dinheiro, segurando a arma firmemente.

Cutucou a boca da defunta, atrás de algum dente de ouro quando, na mão rigidamente fechada, um pedaço de papel lhe chamou a atenção.

O jovem, com seus olhos castanhos e os cabelos da mesma cor, pentiados para trás de forma que o fazia parecer um lobo, precipitou-se para a mãozinha, abrindo-a com grande dificuldade.

Pegando da folha, suspirou num enfado. Não se tratava denada especial. Possivelmente a conta de alguma casa de costura uma vez que se tratava d euma família abastada.

- Madonna mia!

Gritou quando um tiro, que não soube dizer de onde partira, passou zunindo em seu ouvido, partindo o papel ao meio. Soltando-os incontinenti, virou-se para trás, assustado. A figura de um homem, orosto severo, os traços mordazes, o olhar de uma fera, desenhou-se ante os seus, ainda assustados, orbes.

O recém-chegado abaixou a pistola, olhando-o com autoridade. Toda sua pessoa emanava domínio e aspereza, mas também uma determinação sem igual. O rapaz, erguendo-secom cautela, de arma abaixada, o encarava, demonstrando intenção de paz.

- Parabéns, amigo! - disse - Foi um belo tiro!

- O próximo será na sua cabeça! - murmurou o homem com má vontade.

- Ora...- o rapaz sorriu amarelo.

Tentou aproximar-se, guardando seu revóllver, mas estacou o passo quando o desconhecido lhe ameaçou com o seu. O jovem levantou os braços, rendendo-se.

- Por favor, não aponte sua arma para mim! - pediu - A bíblia diz que devemos confiar em nossos amigos e amar ao próximo! - tom de falsa reprovação.

- Tenho certeza que fez esse "trabalhinho"...- indicou os corpos no chão com os olhos -...Não viu esse capítulo!

O rapaz fez menção de abaixar os braços, mas desistiu quando o estranho engatilhou a pistola.

- Quem fez isso? Foi você? - perguntou o homem em tom feroz.

- Bom...- o rapaz engoliu em seco -...Tenho certeza que foi obra de Genaro Ferrari, o "Sela de prata"!

- E você, quem é? - tornou o outro abaixando a arma e guardando-a - O "urubu"? - irônico.

Sorriu, examinando a sala.

- Qual o nome de vossa senhoria?

- Senhoria!

O rapaz deixou cair os braços, exercitando-os pela dormência.

- Pobre lá tem senhoria, pobre só tem desgraça!

E sorriu, mas deixou que este desaparecesse dos seus lábios ante a face séria do seu interlocutor. Coçando a cabeça, dera-se conta que fora uma piada infame.

- Qual o nome de vossa desgracença? - indagou severo.

- Mei! - estirou a mão - Mei Giuseppe leonardo Francesco Michelle Angelo Benzi! - concluiu orgulhoso - Mas para os amigos é apenas Mei!

- Também com um nome desses ninguém decora!

Retrucou o homem, desprezando a mão oferecida. O rapaz, ofendido pela genealogia desdenhada, abaixou a mão. O outro voltara-se para os cadáveres, analisando todo o ambiente.

- Sou conhecido como o "Serpente do bote"! - completou o rapaz, com orgulho ferido - E você? De onde surgiu?

- Eu vim de longe! - o homem o fitou, após ter-se abaixado para observar melhor um detalhe - E me chamo Marco D'Aldieri!

Tudo foi questão de segundos. Àquela spalavras, um repique infalível deum gatilho sendo manuseado, fez o rapaz sacar de sua pistola, voltando-se para trás e atirando no chefe da família que, até aquele momento, estivera "morto". Marco também virara-se para trás, observando a cena de cenho franzido.

Mei abaixou a arma e aproximou-se, cuidadosamente, do agonizante homem. Este parecia encontrar dificuldade para respirar. Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe pelo canto doslábios. O jovem, ao chegar-lhe junto, apontou-lhe novamente a pistola.

- Arrependa-se de seus pecados, irmão! - disse - Está morrendo!

- Se eu morrer...- o outro falava com voz embargada -...Eu me arrependo! Mas se eu sobreviver...- gaguehou -...Então nós veremos!

Um tiro certeiro na cabeça fê-lo cerrar os olhos para sempre. Mei encostou a arma ao peito, do lado do coração, retirando a boina em respeito ao moribundo.

- Deus tudo dá para depois tudo tomar! - falou - Seja feita a vossa vontade!

Pôs o gorro na cabeça, guardou a arma e virou-se para Marco, caminhando em sua direção.

-Sabe agora por quê me chamam de "Do bote"? - sorriu com satisfação.

- Sim e também porquê o chamam de "serpente"!

- Amigos? - Mei estirou mais uma vez a mão.

- Vá procurar sua turma, pirralho! - Marco acendeu um cigarro - De qualquer forma agradeço! Salvou minha vida!

- Salvei sua alma! - tornou o jovem.

- Qual é a cidade mais próxima?

- Cammarata1

- É longe?

- Eu o levo até lá!

**O.o.O**

Cammarata era a cidade do pecado. Segundo alguns dizeres da época, um ponto quente na batalha siciliana contra a prostituição. Era uma cidade pequena, porém movimentada. O seu núcleo se resumia a bordéis e tabernas; becos e vielas malcheirosas; propriedades de respeito e um abastado comércio marítimo. A capital d crime...do crime e da máfia.

- As pessoas sabem se divertir aqui!

Comentou Mei, montado em seu cavalo, trotando ao lado do companheiro. Com desenvoltura, ia-lhe apresentando os pontos que, ao seu modo de pensar juvenil, considerava mais importantes.

Marco limitava-se a suspirar, emburrado, ante o falatório incessante sobre a cidade na qual não pretendia permanecer por mais de dois dias.

- Sabe o que é aquilo? - perguntou o jovem, apontando para uma taberna.

- No!

- O lugar mais quente da Sicilia! - sorriu o rapaz - Coisa para entendidos!

Concluiu com orgulho. Marco o olhou de soslaio, incrédulo. Porém, preferiu calar-se.

- A gente se vê por ai!

Disse o homem de rebeldes cabelos azuis, cobertos pela boina negra, enquanto atiçava o cavalo, distanciando-se de um surpreendido rapaz.

- No! No! - gritou-lhe Mei - Aspetta!

E esporeando o cavalo, seguiu-o até a entrada de uma das casas mais movimentadas naquela tarde serena de primavera. Marco saltou do cavalo, pegando-opelas rédeas para amarrá-lo à cerca.

O jovem, chegando-lhe ao pé, desmontou do seu, segurando-o pelas cordas e virando-se para o sério homem de olhos cortantes.

- Acho que daqui para frente serei sua sombra! - disse.

- E posso saber por quê? - indagou Marco, sem voltar-se para trás.

- Porque com você nãome faltará trabalho! - sorriu o jovem.

- E qual é a sua profissão? - o homem o olhou sarcástico, enquanto enrredava as rédeas nas tábuas.

- Meu trabalho é "exorcizar" os mortos, entende?

Comentou Mei num sorriso, batendo-lhe nos ombros com familiaridade. Mas Marco, olhando damão do rapaz sobre si para o rosto deste, fê-lo alisar-lhe o ocal onde o golpeara com amizade, abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu não sou igual ao Genaro Ferrari! - disse sério.

- Não...- Mei aproximou seu cavalo da cerca a fim de o prender -...Mas pode ser o pistoleiro que cometeu seu primeiro crime aos 12 anos de idade! - amarrando o animal.

Marco o considerou por um momento, recebendo um olhar significativo.

- Ele também usa uma máscara negra nos cavalos que monta!

- Coincidências! - esbravejou, entredentes, o homem de faces guereiras.

- Dizem...- Mei virou-se para ele após terminar sua tarefa -...Que quando ele chega numa cidade, é impossível contar os mortos! O chamam de...- olhar de profunda circunspecção -...Máscara da Morte!

- Não é surpresa que não saibam contar! - retrucou Marco - As pessoas desse local mal sabem assinar o nome! - ligeiramente irritado - Não entendo por quê se interessa por isso!

- Porque para mim...- Mei sorriu por descobrir-lhe a identidade -...Os mortos são matéria-prima!

Abandonando o rapaz, Marco dirigiu-se para a taberna, galgando os poucos degraus de cimento que davam para a entrada.

Notou, ao subir, que a um canto, ligeiramente encoberto pela aba do chapéu, havia um homem fumando, tranquilamente, um charuto. Sem saber porquê, sentiu-se vigiado.

Dando de ombros, adentrou as duas portas, rentes uma a outra, da entrada, tendo um enorme salão barulhento a lhe servir de anfitrião. Bastante taciturno, aproximou-se do balcão onde, detrás de um imenso bigode, um homem servia os clientes.

Encontando-se na madeira, olhando-o na face que tornara-se pálida, fez um gesto com a mão, mas precisamente com os dedos polegar e indicador, pedindo uma dose de bebida. O garçon, muito prestativo, acenou-lhe afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Whisky, senhor! - perguntou o homezinho.

- Per piacere! - tornou Marco, aceitando a oferta.

O homem encheu-lhe um copo, que ele virou de um gole, lambendo os lábios de satisfação. Com mais um aceno, teve a taça novamente enchida, voltando a esvaziá-la em questão de segundos. Pousando o copo no balcão, procurou os cigarros nos bolsos do casaco, enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelo salão.

Mesas ocupadas, homens bebendo, belas mulheres vestidas em seus entontecedores vestidos, espartilhos de rendas, meias a apertar-lhes as coxas. Aquelas mulheres, ele bem sabia, eram capazes de arruniar com a fortuna e a razão de um homem me menos de dois dias.

Achando os cigarros, levou um à boca, travando de fogo para acendê-lo.

- Amigo! - uma voz o chamou - O que acha de uma partida?

Marco virou-se novamente para o balcão ond eum homem, vestido de garçon, desenhou-se-lhe na frente, portando alguns dados. Mostrando os objetos que trazia na mão, o desconhecido indicou o jogo.

Naquele momento, uma das moças, um belo exemplar da ilha siciliana, morena e farta, com belos olhos castanhos, chegou-lhe ao pé, languidamente, massageando-lhe os ombros.

Marco segurou o cigarro com os dentes, encarando o homem a sua frente. Pegando dos dados, balançou-os na mão. Mas antes de jogá-los, aproximou-os, trancafiados dentro de sua palma larga, doslábios carnudos da exuberante cortesã.

- Assopre-os!

A mulher, olhando-o com malícia, obedeceu, executando a ação com um doce eflúvio de preguiça feminina. Sorrindo, ele largou os dados em cima do pano verde. Seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Quatro ases! - comentou o garçon, sorrindo amarelo.

Marco novamente travou dos pequenos quadrados brancos com pontos em negro, sacudindo-os fortemente. Como da outra vez, aproximou-os da jovem.

A prostituta, permitindo-se mais intimidade, soprou a mão masculina, lambendo-lhe sensualmente o punho. Ele sorriu malicioso ao soltar os dados e observar o resultado.

- Mas que sorte incrível! - o garçon olhou do homem à jovem com desconfiança. - Quatro ases novamente!

- Em com o Marco são cinco!

Uma voz melodiosa o sobrepujou-o pelas costas, repentinamente, fazendo-o virar-se em sua direção.

- Come stai, Maschera della Morte?

Os fartos cabelos negros, caindo em pesados cachos, estavam levemente presos por uma rosa vermelha, na nuca. A pele, impecavelmente branca, contrastava com o verde dos olhos, cujos orbes eram delineados fortemente de negro. Longas pestanas, cor de fuligem, davam á elas o realce de um verdadeiro graal.

Os lábios escarlates, finos e pequenos, assemelhavam-se a um botão de flor, esperando para ser colhido. E o corpo, de talhe esbelto e tenro, apertado num vestido vinho que lhe desnudava os ombros opalacentes, deixava a mostra todo o início do farto busto, como uma via láctea.

A mão esquerda, apertada numa luva preta que lhe ia até o cotovelo, movimentava o leque, languidamente e toda sua pessoa exalava um doce aroma de verbena.

- Chiara! - ele sorriu - O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela deteve o leque, fitando-o com significado.

- Eu que pergunto! - sorriu desenvolta - Pelo que sei, você deveria está a quilômetros daqui!

Voltou a abanar-se, virando-se para o homem que estivera a conduzir o jogo.

- Deixe-o comigo, Paolo! Com o Marco eu me entendo! Champagne, por favor! - pediu ao garçon.

- A sua presunção continua implacável!

Comentou Máscara da Morte, abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe os ombros nus. Ela virou-se para ele dentro de seus braços.

- A modéstia é para os medíocres!

- Cada dia que passa ficas mais bela! - ele a beijava no pescoço - Hoje, por exemplo, já pareces amanhã!

Ele a prendeu contra o balcão, mas ela desdnehou-lhe os lábios.

- Por que não me conta o que o trouxe aqui? - tomou um gole do champagne.

- E se eu disser que vim para te visitar?

Ele procurou a boca feminina, mas ela fugiu-lhe.

- Mentiroso! - e esbofeteou-o com malícia - Você anda sempre atrás do seu revólver, nunca atrás de uma mulher!

- Você é insuportável!

Ele a agarrou com força pelos braços, impedindo-a de afastá-lo. Encararam-se.

- De qualquer forma...- ela erguera o rosto, olhando-o com altivez -...Espero que não esteja atrás de briga!

- Em primeiro lugar...- ele aproximou o rosto do dela, aspirando o doce perfume -...Eu preciso de um bom prato de comida!

Beijou-lhe o busto diversas vezes.

- E uma boa cama!

- Fique tranquilo! - ela sorriu, sem deter as carícias - Você terá um e outro!

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


End file.
